Stay Away From My Baby Brother!
by Kylelover101
Summary: A new member is born into loving arms, but don't let this Greaser family fool you. Cause they'll go as far as making your life hell if you dare make the littlest member cry. Prequal to Stay Away From My Kid Brother. Rated (T) Just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**The prequel to: Stay Away From My Kid Brother, is right here! This is also the 2nd Fanfic out there in The Outsiders fandom (so far) that is relied solely on reviews alone. If you enjoyed the last story then I know you guys will love this! A bunch of cute, little Greasers running around, aaaaaaawwwwww.**

 **Rules:**

 **1.) Enjoying the story? Then write out in a review of what you would like to see happen or contribute.** **NOTE: The Curtis Parents are alive in this fic, as well as Johnny and Dallas.**

 **2.) You do not have to sign in but it would be much appreciated if you did, because sometimes anonymous reviews take a few days and I don't see it and then I get pissed off reviewers messaging me asking me why I didn't use their idea.**

 **3.) NOT ALL Ideas can be family friendly but remember: they are children, not teens in this story.**

 **4.) You are free to put yourself in the story if you'd like, but don't expect to stick around for more than a chapter (unless requested again)**

 **5.) Do not expect you idea to be in a chapter right away, it might take one or two more chapters.**

 **ENJOY EVERYONE :)**

 **I don't own The Outsiders, S. E. Hinton does.**

 **-Kylelover101**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sodapop and Darry Curtis watched in amazement as their mother held the tiny baby in her arms. It was their little brother. Although they were told the baby would be a little girl, but they still loved the tiny being with all their hearts.

"What's his name, Daddy?" Darry asked.

Darrel Curtis smiled, sitting next to his wife on the hospital bed. "We've named him Ponyboy." Sodapop's eyes glittered. This was his little brother. That means he was a big brother, like Darry.

Ponyboy's nose wrinkled and his face flushed, a sign he was waking up. "Oh, look, Darrel, his eyes are opening." Stacy Curtis beamed. Sodapop didn't take his eyes off his little brother and watched as Ponyboy opened his emerald green eyes, gazing at his big brothers.

Sodapop grinned, reaching out to his little brother. Ponyboy responded by clutching his tiny hand around Soda's finger.

"I love you, Ponyboy." Sodapop said for the first time. And he did. He loved his baby brother with all his heart.

Soon a nurse came into the room and had to take away Ponyboy so they would weigh and measure him, but Soda couldn't stand for it. He wanted to see his little brother some more. So Darrel took both boys out of the room so his wife could rest and his two children could watch their brother through the window.

Soda smiled, pressing his nose against the glass as he watched the nurses bathe and dress his little brother. "He's cute, Darr." Soda stated.

Darry nodded, "Yeah. He is. He's small too."

Sodapop nodded.

"So . . . . we gotta' protect him."

That confused the tiny blonde boy. He looked up at his big brother. "From what?" He asked. Soda was a big brother now. That means he had a lot more duties to fulfill. Darry shrugged.

"Monsters, I guess."

Soda's eyes popped open. "M-monsters?!" Soda pressed his hands against the glass, giving a worried glance at his babbling little brother who was enjoying his first bath.

 _No! No monster are gonna get my Pony!_ He swore.

* * *

"Um. . . . Soda?" Stacy looked down at the ground. It's been three days since Ponyboy was born and today they got to bring him home. However, when Stacy was trying to put Ponyboy to sleep, Sodapop was demanding that he stayed in the room with his little brother.

"I wanna' sleep in here!" the boy cried.

Stacy sighed, setting her little one in the bassinet next to her and her husband's bed. Darrell had to re-paint the room from pink to something more suitable for a boy so Ponyboy would be sleeping with them for the next few weeks.

"I know you want to see the baby some more, honey, but he's sleeping," Stacy tried to reason. "You can see him tomorrow."

"No!" Soda crossed his arms. Why didn't his mother understand? He has to protect Ponyboy from monsters that might eat him.

Stacy groaned, calling for her husband.

A minute later, Soda was being put to bed in his own room. "Now, look. Soda, Mommy is tired and so is the baby. We have to let them sleep, you can see your brother tomorrow, alright?"

Soda nodded. When Darrel kissed Soda's forehead goodnight and left the room, was when Soda began to wait.

* * *

Soda tip-toed as quietly as he could in his parent's room. He came to the white bassinet where his brother slept. He smiled and nearly cooed at the sight of his baby brother sleeping all bundled up in a soft blue blanket and pajamas.

 _Maybe if I slept with him, then no monsters would come. That's what Darry always did with me._

Sodapop lifted is leg and began to climb into the bassinet, he didn't get far though and once he managed to fit his butt so he could sit down, the bassinet couldn't handle all the extra weight and there was a loud crack, snap and then the whole thing broke, sending Soda and the baby falling to the floor.

Now, Soda was in his room, grounded from chocolate cake for the next week while his mother and father tried to put a screaming Ponyboy back to sleep.

"Oh well, at least I know there's not a monster in there." Soda reminded himself.

* * *

 **What do you all think? :) Chapters will be longer than this, I promise.** **Remember: REVIEW for your idea to become a chapter.**

 **Reviews? (Hopefully)**

 **Suggestions? (probably)**

 ***kisses baby Pony's head***

 **-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 1

_**BagelsandBroadway** chapter 1 _

_LY girl so glad you're back and writing a prequel!_  
 _Okay suggestions:_  
 _Um, the first time any members of the gang meet Pony_  
 _Soda getting a teensy bit jealous over the attention Pony's getting and Darry having to explain to him that their parents still love them it's just that Pony's a baby and needs attention_  
 _Soda and Steve meeting (this should probably be in a later chap tho because didn't they meet in school?)_  
 _Five year old pony getting jealous that Soda is spending more time with Steven than him_  
 _Pony finding out what abused means when he meets Johnny and telling his parents that someone needs to help Johnny_

 _ **Chicago Fire Buddies** chapter 1 _

_Aww so cute! Okay I have a suggestion, but it might not be able to be in this fanfic for a while, since it's just meant for a little bit older kid._  
 _Ponyboy gets stung by a bee_  
 _Ponyboy gets hurt while riding a horse_  
 _Ponyboy gets sick_

 _Okay I think I'm done:) I loved this! And just make sure there is a lot of brotherly love, if that's in there then you'll always make me happy no matter what!XD_  
 _Besides, if Pony's happy then I'm always gonna be happy!_  
 _(Love ya baby boy)_

 _ **dani-curtis-16** chapter 1 _

_Oh my gosh, im soooo happy to see this! I have reread Stay Away from my Kid Brother so many times, and its my fave fic! So suggestions-_  
 _\- Soda tries to feed Pony chocolate cake (after his grounding, of course ;)) and ends up making Pony sick and feels bad._  
 _-Darry rocks Pony to sleep, making Soda jealous._  
 _-Soda protecting Pony from a dog._  
 _PLEEEEEEASE UPDATE SOON!_

 _ **mycookiegirl** chapter 1 _

_Oh my gosh! I'm so happy right now! Literally, thank you so much for making a prequel to one of my favorite stories on fanfiction! :D Okay suggestion: How about Stacy's bathing Pony and Soda wants to help but he can't do it properly so Darry and Stacy help him? I know Darry's only six but I imagine him to be a know-it-all six year old :D_

 **I don't own The Outsiders, S. E. Hinton does.**

 **-Kylelover101**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Okay, Pony, ssssh. Keep quiet." Darry frowned, spitting out his toothpaste. He had just woken up. Normally he was the first one awake, but he was surprised to hear Soda talking to Ponyboy. Darry left the bathroom to hear where Soda was and his jaw dropped at the scene in the kitchen.

Sodapop was standing on a chair, reaching into the freezer, holding Ponyboy slung over his shoulder.

"Soda!" Darry whispered, harshly, gripping his youngest brother out of Soda's hold. "What are you doing?" He felt the baby, Ponyboy felt a little cold, but thankfully he was still sleeping.

"I was hun'gy." Soda replied, reaching into the freezer until he gripped a piece of chocolate cake. He smiled, breaking off a piece and holding it to Pony's lips. However, when his little brother didn't bite the deliciousness of their mother's cakes, he looked at Darry, puzzled.

"He's a baby, Soda, he can't eat cake." Darry replied. Soda huffed. _Know-it-all._ He wanted to say, but the stuffed his face with cake.

"Oh my god, what is going on here?" The two boys jumped seeing their mother standing in the door way, she didn't look too happy. Sensing bad tensions in the room, Ponyboy began to whimper. Darry handed the baby back to Stacy as she began to rock the baby in her arms.

"Soda did it." Darry immediately retaliated, pointing to his younger brother. Soda glared and continued to eat the cake. Stacy frowned, "Soda. . . " She groaned, her eyes widened seeing bits of chocolate crumbs by Pony's mouth. She frowned at her second youngest and Soda just shrugged.

Stacy didn't make chocolate cake for the rest of the week and kept a close eye on her middle child when he entered the kitchen.

* * *

Sodapop beamed, looking around at all the people in his house. He didn't know all of these people, they were his parent's friends. But he knew why they were here.

"Oh, he's adorable!" One woman gushed.

"He's so handsome, Stacy!" Another cooed.

Stacy smiled, looking down at the bassinet she had Darrel fix. Ponyboy was wiggling around, being a good, quiet baby while her friends from high school all smothered the boy with attention.

"He's not han'some! He's tuff!" Soda loudly corrected, upset when no one noticed him. Soda loved his little brother, but he didn't like all these women surrounding him. "You know. . . there's a five-foot distance you gotta' be from him." Soda replied, shoving the ladies away.

"Soda." Stacy warmed.

Soda paid no attention to his mother. She could be neer Ponyboy all she wanted. It was these. . . other women. . . he didn't like. "Honey, why don't you go see what Daddy's up to?" She spoke a tone that Soda knew all too well. He sighed,walking away to another room where Darrel and all the men were enjoying a beer.

The little blonde sighed and watched as Ponyboy was being held and passed around.

 _Stupid girls._ He pouted.

Deep down, he was sort of jealous of Pony. He was given all the attention and not him. "Hey. . ." Soda looked up seeing Darry walk to him. "What's wrong?"

Soda shrugged. "I don't like all them around our brother." Soda frowned.

Darry knew exactly what Soda was saying, he once felt like that when Soda was born. "Yeah, but he's a baby. He needs people to notice him."

Soda looked up at their father who was being congratulated by some co-workers. "Darry? Will Mommy and Daddy love Pony more than us?" Soda didn't know why he felt like that, but he was afraid one day his parents would wake up and decided not to love him and like Pony more.

Darry shook his head. "No. They'll love us. I mean, you're funny and I help Daddy fix the car."

Sodapop beamed, racing back into the room with all the women. He reached out his arms to a woman, demanding to have his brother. "I wan' Pony." He replied. The woman with blonde hair waited. Soda scoffed, ". . . please." With that, she handed over his baby brother and Soda, along with Darry all left to watch cartoons.

Worry free and happy.

Until Ponyboy started crying. . . . Loudly.

* * *

Stacy hummed as she bathed Ponyboy in the sink in the kitchen. Ponyboy was giggling and cooing. "Goodness, baby, I've never met a child who likes to take a bath." The mother smiled to her son. "Your brothers didn't like taking one when they were little."

But it's okay, it just makes my little Pony special.

"Mama!" Stacy turned around seeing Soda race into the kitchen. He pulled up a chair next to her and rolled up his sleeves.

"I help too!" He insisted.

Stacy was impressed. Sodapop had taken this 'Big Brother' thing to the max. He's always there to help or play with Ponyboy. There was a lot he couldn't do because he was only two, but that didn't stop the little blonde from pestering his parents.

"Well. . . I don't know honey. Bathing a baby takes a lot of skill." She bit her lip. Soda stuck out his bottom lip, insisting that he help. Darry walked in seeing what was going on. "Can I help too?" He asked. Stacy sighed. The last thing she wanted was two ornery children because they couldn't wash their brother.

"Alright, I'll hold him, you two gently wash him." She handed the two sponges and watched as they carefully washing their little brother's chest and tummy. Stacy smiled, it warmed her heart to see her boys so loving and devoted to their littlest brother.

There was a flash and a loud noise of film. The trio turned to see Darrel taking pictures of them.

And that's when they started the scrapbook.

* * *

 **(Based on true events -Kylelover101)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponyboy was crying loudly. Stacy bounded the boy to her chest, hoping it would calm him down but nothing seemed to be working. It was late at night, nearing past midnight when Ponyboy woke up.

The problem was, he wasn't hungry and he didn't need a change. Stacy just assumed he was lonely and wanted to be held.

After five minutes and still a crying baby, Darrel sat up in bed. "Bring him here." He mumbled. Stacy was a little nervous. Her husband worked early in the morning and she hoped to have Ponyboy not wake her husbands. Still, she handed him over to her husband and watched as Darrel laid him in the bed with them.

"Lay down, honey. . ." Darrel mumbled. Stacy laid on the other side of Ponyboy and almost instantly the baby fell right back to sleep.

Stacy smiled, feeling her husband wrap his arms around the two and finally, everyone was content and fast asleep.

* * *

 **I'm not real proud of this chapter, I think it's choppy and rushed. . . . But I hope you guys like it. Remember, review for an idea.**

 ***kisses Baby Pony's head***

 **-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 2

**_mycookiegirl chapter 2 ._**

 _Awwwww that was adorable :)_  
 _Suggestion: How about its Pony's christening, and the Shepard's and the Curtis's are okay with each other and they're friends - so they're all at the house for a christening party and Ponyboy's in Stacy's and Darrel's room and 1 year old Curly goes in to look at him but Darry and Soda walk in and see Curly with Pony and they go mad?_

 _ **megadude828** **chapter 2** ._

 _Hey it's me again! I got an idea, pony does something and the Curtis parents blame soda, in which he gets mad( I like to see soda and pony get mad at each other because they always forgive each other,making there bond stronger)_

 ** _Shattered Aura chapter 2_**

 _OMG I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE THIS STORY! You have no idea how loud I screamed when I saw this! :P_

 _Some people have great requests and you have a great way of writing them! I also really love toddler-Sodapop, he's easy to imagine and extremely cute!_

 _I don't really have a lot of requests, but here goes;_  
 _-Sodapop wakes up with Ponyboy not in his crib, the morning after your last chapter, and he panics._  
 _-Also it is said in the book that they used to have a dog and it died old, so that means that Ponyboy was just a baby when they got it. In a later chapter, maybe the family has the dog and the little pup becomes super protective of Ponyboy? (Sorry, that's long)_  
 _-Darry has a friend over and his friend accidently hurts Ponyboy and Sodapop gets mad at him so he tries to hurt Darry's friend, but Darry stops him and then the parents rush from the kitchen to see what the hell happened? :P_

 _Alright, well, I guess that's it!_

 _With lots of love,_  
 _-Shattered Aura_

 ** _Pony'sgirlfriend chapter 2_**

 _This was a really great chapter, I love how you write toddler Soda! It's so sweet and innocent._

 _-Darry teaching Ponyboy how to play football (in a later chapter) and Ponyboy discovers his love of running?_  
 _-Pony and Soda attend Darry's football game_

 _Sorry all the suggestions are surrounded around footaball. Please update soon :)_

* * *

 **I own nothing! The brilliant S. E. Hinton does. :)**

 ***kisses Baby Ponyboy's head***

 **-Kylelover101**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Being a Christian family, The Curtis Parents didn't wait too long before making sure Ponyboy was baptized. It was a struggle to get Darry and Soda in their Sunday clothes, knowing the boys didn't want to wear them since it was still July and very hot outside. But dressed in black pants, and long dress shirts and Ponyboy in a white gown, the family drove to the Church where they met with The Shepard's.

The Shepard's were the. . . .idea family. But Mrs. Shepard, Carroll, and Stacy were best friends since High School. Darrel didn't care too much for Mr. Shepard, he drank a lot and yelled at his sons a bit too much for his liking.

Darry was good friends with Tim, they were in the same grade as each other. Darry and Soda approached Tim, he was holding his little brother, Curly.

Soda nearly laughed looking at the baby. Curly was one-years-old with a mop of bright, orange curly hair and he was also teething, with one large tooth in the front of his mouth.

"He's ugly. I'm glad we have a cute baby." Soda whispered in Darry's ear. Darry nodded.

Curly wouldn't keep quiet in the church and screamed to high heavens. Mr. Shepard joked on how this might be proof that his second son is the anti-Christ. Ponyboy, however was a good baby and even giggled when the cool water was splashed on his head.

They had a party back at the Curtis' and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had laid Ponyboy on their bed for a nap since Ponyboy's bassinet sheets were being washed.

Curly was crawling around, he was supposed to be watched by his big brother, but Tim favored playing football with Darry and Soda. Curly began to wander through out the house. He pushed open the door to a random room and heard a giggle.

Turning his head to the bed, he helped himself stand seeing Ponyboy falling asleep. They say you're never too old to know what love is, and that's what Curly felt when he first laid his brown eyes on Ponyboy Curtis.

The happy, giggling baby was a sight to see. He smiled, revealing his one tooth and reached out to touch the baby.

"Darry, hold on, I need a drink!" Soda called, running into the house for a quick drink. He was about to run and ask him Mommy to reach him a glass when he heard his little brother squealing. His Brother instints were alerted and he raced to his parents room.

He was utterly mortified.

Curly was only tickling the baby's foot, but to Soda, he was violating his baby brother.

"Don't touch him!" He screamed, startling Curly and Ponyboy. Soda then ran over to his baby brother, picking him off the best and hold him closely. "This is the last time you get ta' see him!" He threatened.

And Soda would make sure of that.

* * *

Mrs. Curtis had tried for a week now to match Soda and Ponyboy's nap-times. With Ponyboy sleeping most of the day, Soda would just watch his little brother, despite Stacy's plea for him to go outside and play or do something else. But today, she had accomplished the impossible: Soda was taking his afternoon nap right along side Ponyboy.

However, someone was destined to ruin all of that.

While Stacy did laundry, Darry tip-toed into his little brother's room. He smiled seeing Ponyboy sleeping soundly. Gently he picked up the baby and tip-toed back out of the house.

Darry propped Ponyboy against a large red ball and in his hands, he held something behind his back. "Okay, Ponyboy. You're my little brother. So I've gotta' teach you how to play. . . " With that, Darry lifted the football up in the air. "This is called a football. I'm going to teach you how to throw."

Ponyboy yawned, snoozing back to sleep.

"No, no. Pony. We gotta' play before Mommy finds out I took you. . .. or worse, Soda." Darry smirked. "Okay, now, I'm going to toss it to you."

Darry gently tossed the ball, but it only landed in the baby's lap. "Good catch, Pony. But try and catch with your hands."

Ponyboy began to chew on the ball. Darry groaned, "I've got a lot of work to do."

Darrel Curtis was just getting off work early, a rare thing for him and he was looking forward to surprising his wife and children. He heard Darry talking to someone in the backyard and he couldn't contain his smile seeing his oldest playing with his littlest.

Darry tossed rolled the football on the ground towards Pony and Ponyboy would squeal with happiness when it landed in his arms.

Darrel walked over to pick up a giggling Ponyboy. "Hey, Pones." Darrel murmured, kissing his son's nose. He smiled down at his oldest. "I think Pony might be a little too young to play." He answered his son's tired look. Then he ruffled his hair. "But don't worry, he's got two big brothers to teach him when he grows."

Darry smiled, letting his little brother hold his finger while Darrel carried the babe into the house.

* * *

When Ponyboy first rolled on his own, Stacy and Darrel were over joyed.

Soda wasn't. He liked knowing that Ponyboy had to rely on HIM to move. And now he was watching little Ponyboy roll on a blanket on the floor, while the baby was amazed at what he could now do.

Soda rolled his eyes, turning on the TV. He set the remote on the coffee table right next to a vase of flowers. He rested his feet on the table, he had seen Darrel do it a million times and felt really could that his legs were long enough to reach the table. It made him feel big.

Stacy walked in with a basket of laundry and frowned. "Soda, please keep your feet off the table." she walked out of the room.

Soda did as he was told and focused on watching cartoons. However, unbeknownst to Soda, or anyone else, not only had Ponyboy learned how to roll, but he also learned how to pull. Ponyboy saw the white table cloth on the coffee table and began to tug on it. Soda hadn't noticed this, not at first. When he did it was too late and a vase full of water and flowers came crashing down at the baby.

"Pony!" Soda shouted, rushing to his brother. Ponyboy was crying loudly, soaked to the bone and shivering. Stacy came running into the living room and picked Ponyboy up. she noticed the vase on the ground and turned to sternly stare at her second youngest. Her first guess was that Soda had kicked the vase and it landed on Ponyboy.

"Soda, get in your room." She commanded.

Soda's jaw dropped. "But I didn't do anything!" He cried.

"I mean it, Soda! Now!" She pointed down the hall. Soda growled, huffing. He turned to his little brother and glared. Pony had gotten him in trouble!

"I hate you!" He screamed, running away.

. . . . . .

Soda had been in his room for years. Well, not years, but it felt like it. Twenty minutes was an eternity for a child and the blonde was fuming mad.

Ponyboy had pulled on the table cloth and gotten himself wet. But Soda was paying the price for it. Still, even after everything was said and done. He felt awful for what he said to his little brother. He didn't really hate Pony, he was just mad that his Mommy yelled at him.

When Darrel came home from work, Stacy had told him what happened. Of course Darrel believed his wife, but he felt the need to hear from his middle child as well.

"Why would you get your little brother wet, Soda? You know he's just a baby."

"Buh' I did'n't!" Soda cried into his pillow. "I. . . uve Pones. . ."

He loved Ponyboy. He would never do that to him. Darrel nodded, rubbing Soda's back. "I think maybe this was just a freak accident, yeah? Let's go tell Mommy."

Stacy had apologized to Soda, covering his face in kisses, hoping he'd forgive her for accusing him of doing something to harm Pony. Soda forgave her.

And that's when Soda started to become the understanding person he is today, not wanting another incident like this to happen again. The tablecloth was removed as well.

* * *

Soda whistled softly walking to his parents room to retrieve his brother like every morning. He made it his duty to be the first person Ponyboy saw each morning.

His jaw dropped when he saw the bassinet was empty. So he did what his Mommy and Daddy taught him: If there's ever an emergency, call 911.

However, now Darrel was standing in his pajamas explaining to the officer that his son was in fact not missing, that he had been making a bottle for him and that his second child just over reacted.

Soda didn't care or pay attention to what his Daddy was saying to the police officer, he was relaxing on the couch watching cartoons with his little brother sleeping in his lap-where he belonged.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. Remember, review for an idea.**

 ***kisses Baby Pony's head***

 **-Kylelover101**


End file.
